The Vipers Shadow
by FKP101
Summary: Kaylee Marie was recently kicked out of her mothers house after a heated argument. Kaylee finds herself struggling between her love life, friends, and everything in between. If you can have any type of problem, you can place a bet that she has that going on. With all her struggles going on, who will help her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I'm here with another new story because I am currently obsessed with Randy Orton. Yep, the girl who only writes about The Shield has a story about Randy Orton. Figure that out. I've always loved Randy. He was my first favorite wrestler. When I was like 3-4 years old, I just fell in love with him. So here I am, expressing my love for Randy in a new fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-<p>

"Kaylee Marie Pascal, why haven't you done the laundry and washed the dishes like I had asked you?" Linda Pascal asked her 23 year daughter.

"Maybe because you're being a complete bitch to me? Maybe because you always have me to all your dirty work? Maybe because you always make me do all of your shit while you go sit on the couch and get drunk all the time?" I yell back at my terrible mother.

My mother gasps. "Excuse me? You should be grateful for me. I work and pay all of the bills here and what do you do? You sit at home all day and do nothing with your life. I don't know why you're bitching at me. I only asked you to do one simple thing for me. So, you can shut your mouth and go clean like I had asked you to do." Linda yells.

I laugh. "Fuck that shit, you clean it yourself. I clean up after myself, you don't. All that mess is yours. So, you can clean it up." I say as I see my mother cross her arms and huff.

"Kaylee, you are an ungrateful bitch. Ever since your dad died, you have been nothing but a bitch to me. I'm giving you 24 hours to move out. I don't want you here. So start packing." Linda says as she grabs a beer from the fridge and opens it. She walks over to the couch and plops down while drinking her beer.

"Fine, I don't give a shit. I don't need you in my life anyway. I can do so much better without you in my life. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I say as I storm off to my room and grab a suit case and throw some of my stuff in there. I grab my wallet, phone, and drivers license as I grab my suit case with one hand and walk out the door...

* * *

><p>Awhile later…<p>

I walk to some bus stop that we have here in the small town Ellington, Missouri. I sit down on one of the benches and call my boyfriend, Steven. Steven and I have been dating on and off for the past 6 months. We don't have the best relationship, but we make it work. I mean, we argue all the time, but we seem to make it work.

"Hey, Steven, do you think you can pick me up from the bus stop? My mom kicked me out of the house for good. I need somewhere to stay, can I stay with you?" I ask sweetly.

"No, Kaylee, I don't want you over tonight unless you plan on giving me some lovin." Steven says over the phone in a very disturbed tone of voice.

The thing with Steven, is that you need to be so sweet and nice to him and you need to give him what he wants in order to get what you want. It sucks, but I love him anyways.

I sigh. "Ugh, fine. Be that way then. I won't come over then. I'll just sleep on the side of the street or catch a bus to some random city then if you're treat me like that. We're done." I say in an annoyed tone of voice as I hang up the phone. I really hate how he always wants sex. Like why does he only want me for sex? I really hate it.

I stand up and grab my bag. I go to the front desk and ask for a ticket to St Louis, Missouri.

"Sorry, maam, but we're all out of bus tickets to go there." The woman at the front desk says.

I sign as I take out my phone and call my friend, Miranda. Miranda is like my best friend, but we recently got in a huge argument because I hate her boyfriend and told her that she could do better than him. We haven't talked since. Mind you, it's been 3 weeks since that happened.

"Hey, Miranda, I'm so sorry about calling you at this time of day, but can you pick me up from the bus station and let me crash at your place? My mom kicked me out of the house for good and I really need somewhere to crash." I say into the phone.

Miranda laughs into the phone. "Girl, you're a complete bitch. Why would I want you in my home when you completely disowned me and said such hurtful shit?" Miranda says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry for the shit I said. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I say.

Miranda laugh again and then hangs up on me again. Ugh.

I set my phone down and put my head into my hands. "Fuck my life..." I mumble.

"Everything okay?" Someone asks from the side of me.

I look over and see a guy with the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever seen in my life. The man has tattoos all over his arms and is built like a brick house. Damn, he's fine.

I sigh. "No, nothing in my life is okay right now. My mom kicked me out of the house, me and my boyfriend just broke up, and my best friend hates me. It just keeps getting worse and worse for me." I say as I ramble on and on until I realize that I'm babbling. I blush. "Sorry, that all kind of just came out of me. I'm sorry you witnessed that." I say as I look down at my lap.

The guy chuckles. "It's okay…" The guy says softly. "Anything I can do to help?" He asks.

I look up. "No, it's fine. I don't really like help from strangers. And since I know you're not from this town, that makes me kind of skeptical of you. I've never seen you around. In this town, everyone knows everyone...so I can easily tell you're not a resident here." I say as I zip up my sweater because it's kind of chilly out here.

The guy smiles. "You're right. I'm not a resident here. I'm from St. Louis. I'm only here in this small town because I'm on my way back to St. Louis." The guy says. "Now, I overheard you saying that you need to get to St. Louis. So, lucky for you, I'll let you come with me if you'd like."

I look up at him again. "How do I know that you're not gonna rape me or something?" I ask.

The guy chuckles. "Do you not know who I am?" He asks.

I look at him, puzzled. "No, sorry, I don't." I say.

The guy chuckles. "I'm a wrestler and work for the WWE. Have you ever heard of it?" He asks.

"Nope." I say as I shake my head no.

"Ahh, well, you could say I'm kind of like a celebrity. So, trust me, you're safe with me." He says.

I shrug. Even if he does hurt me, rape me, or murder me…I won't care because I don't care about anything anymore. So, why not? I got nothing to lose.

"Okay, I'll catch a ride with you." I say.

The guy smiles. "Cool. Follow me then." she says.

The guy leads me to his SUV and throws my bag in the trunk. I go and sit in the passager seat and buckle up. The guy comes in and starts the vehicle as he buckles up too. Within a few minutes, we are driving down the highway.

"By the way, my name is Kaylee Marie Pascal." I say. "What's yours?"

The guy smirks. "The names Randy...Randy Orton…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: ReviewFav/Follow!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

A few hours later, Randy pulls into some sort of rest stop. There's a small diner and a gas station. Randy pulls up to the gas pump and pumps gas. Once the tank is full, he goes and pays. He comes back into the vehicle a few minutes later with 2 pepsis, candy, and some chips.

"I got a variety of snacks in case you're hungry." Randy says as he starts the car and starts driving again. "I got some pepsi too."

I smile. "Sweet, thanks." I say as I grab one of the pepsi bottles and take a drink.

"No problem, sweet cheeks." Randy says with a grin.

"Um, please don't call me pet names. Just call me Kaylee." I say. "Nothing against you, but I just don't like pet names."

Randy frowns. "Is there a reason why?".He asks.

I sigh. "My ex, Steven, always called me pet names and since he abused me, everything that he's called me, as in babygirl, babe, sweetie, is like forever ruined because of him." I say.

Randy nods. "Just remember, not all guys are the same. Your ex must have been a total dick. How did he abuse you if you don't mind me asking?"

"He would force me into having sex. And if I said no, he would beat me. He would punch and slap me all the time if I did something wrong. He could never be satisfied with what I do. He would call me the meanest of things. It just sucked."

"Then why did you stay with him if all he did was hurt you?"

"Because a part of me thought he would change…" I say with a sigh. "I was just hoping that maybe, just maybe he would change. But he didn't. He will never love me. He will never care. He will never want me." I add. "But I mean, can you blame him? I don't have a job, I don't have that much money. I'm living off of my one bag of stuff. I am just a screw up in this world. Sometimes I wish that I was never born. Sometimes I wish that I was dead. I don't know, I just hate life. It's not like many people like me anyway. Everyone hates me. But like I said, I can't blame them."

Randy pulls over on the side of the road. He puts the vehicle in park and looks at me. "Kaylee Marie Pascal. Don't you ever say anymore bullshit like that again. You hear me? You're not a screw up, you're not a fuck up, and you should never wish upon death. Babygirl, and yes, I'm going to call you pet names because you need to face your fears, you are wanted and needed. Everyone has people that hate them. Hell, working in the WWE is like asking for haters. But you get haters and you get people that like you. You have people that like you. But until you realize that, just build an empire out of your haters. They will only make you stronger." Randy says as he takes one of my hands into his. "Babygirl, you're worth more than you think. You are capable of anything. You just need to reach for it and prove your haters wrong."

I feel my eyes water with tears. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Randy smiles. "Awh, by the way, you're going to stay with me at my place and I'm going to help you get back on your feet."

I look over at him. "No, I just need you to drop me off at the bus station in St Louis."

"Too, bad, you're staying with me and you're going to let me help you." Randy says as he smirks and starts the ignition and continues driving the rest of the way to St Louis.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

We arrive in St Louis and after a few minutes, Randy stops infront of a huge house. Randy gets out of the vehicle and comes around and opens the door for me. I jump out and stretch.

"Is these huge building your house?" I ask, astonished at how beautiful this place looks just from the outside.

"Yes, this is my house." Randy says as he leads me inside the house. "I'm going to go grab our bags. You can go walk around and look at the house if you want."

I nod as I walk into the kitchen. It's huge. Theres wood floors, an island counter in the middle of the room, lots of counter space, a beautiful table in the corner of the room that seats six to eight people. I'm so amazed on how beautiful this kitchen is.

Next, I walk into the living room. It's so beautiful. There's a huge flat screen tv on the wall, a U-Shaped couch surrounding a coffee table, then theres a couple of book shelves in the corner with two comfy reading chairs by it.

I walk down the hallway that leads me to the bathroom. The bathroom is the size of my old kitchen at my moms house. It's amazing. I go back into the hallway and see a stair case. I walk upstairs that leads me to another hallway. I take a right and walk into a bedroom. I look around and then I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see Randy with my bag.

"Hey, you're house is huge. I love it!" I say as I take my bag from him and continue observing the bedroom.

Randy smiles. "This is the guest bedroom. This is going to be your room now." He says.

"Wonderful." I smile.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." Randy says as he leads me back into the hallway and shows me his bedroom. He has a lot of wrestling stuff on his walls. Like as in championships and memorbilia from the WWE.

Next, he leads me back into the hallway and shows me the second bathroom. Once again, it's bigger than my old kitchen at my moms. After that, he shows me another spare bedroom. We go back downstairs and then Randy leads me outside to his backyard. It's a huge fenced in yard with a very nice patio set and it's just beautiful.

Randy leads me over to the garage and we go in there. He shows me his two other cars besides the SUV we were in earlier. He has a white lamborghini and a red Ferrari.

"You can use any car you want if you need to go somewhere." Randy says.

I look over at him. "Dude, how do you afford all this expensive stuff? I could never be able to buy a freaking Ferrari even if I worked all my life." I say as I look up at Randy and smile.

Randy looks down at me and smiles. "Well, when you have a high paying job, you can afford anything. WWE pays me a lot since I'm one of their top WWE Superstars." He says.

"You do realize that I have no idea what WWE even is, right? Like I know it's wrestling, but still." I say.

Randy chuckles. "Come with me on tour once, then you'll find out."

I shake my head. "I could never afford to do that. I need to get a job and get on my feet so that I can move out and stuff because I would hate to be a disturbance to you. I need to go job hunting now that I mention it..." I say as Randy covers my mouth with his hand.

"Kaylee, shush. You're coming with me on tour. I will pay for you, and no, you don't owe me anything. And no, you're not a disurbance so don't say that again. I can use the company. And no, you don't need to get a job just yet because like I said, you're coming on tour with me first." Randy says as he removes his hand from my mouth.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But, when does the tour start?" I ask.

"In two days we need to leave. You'll be coming on a plane and flying out to whatever state and city we're going to. So, within these next two days, meaning the rest of today and tomorrow, I need to take you shopping and get you a new wardrobe. Then I need to take you to some other places." Randy says. "And before you say a word about paying me back or something about money, you don't need to pay me back and I'm doing this because I want to, not because I need to. Now come on, it's time to go shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Review, Favorite, and follow!(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So, I've decided that I'm going to update this every Tuesday from now on! So, enjoy the chapter everyone!(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-<p>

Randy takes me to a near by clothing department. We go inside and look around.

"Hey, Kaylee, how about this? You can wear it on the Red Carpet event we might be going to." Randy says as he holds up a white strapless dress that cuts off about 3 inches above the knees. "I think it would look good with your blonde hair and blue eyes."

I smile. "I'll try it on." I say as I grab it and go into the changing room and put it on. I come out and show Randy. "How does it look?" I ask as I do a complete 360 degree turn and smile.

Randy smiles and whistles. "Damn, girl, you look beautiful. It hugs your ass perfectly." He says.

I blush. "Randy! God, you're not afraid to say what goes through your head." I say as I giggle.

Randy laughs. "You got that right."

We go to a few more stores and all together, I get like ten new outfits. I also got some new nikes and a pair of high heels to go with my dress. I'm not much of a dress up person, but for a Red Carpet event, I kind of need to look good as Randy's arm candy.

Next we go to some store that sells phones. Randy and I look around.

"How about this one?" I say as I point towards an iPhone.

Randy walks over to me and looks at it. "Sure, why not?" He says.

A clerk comes over and checks it out for us. Randy pays for it and then we go to Olive Garden. The waitress seats us and takes our order.

"Randy, I just want to say thank you for all of this. I really wouldn't expect a stranger to just pick me up and take me in like this. I am so grateful for you." I say as I look across the table at him. "You're amazing, you really are."

Randy smiles. "It's really no problem, Kaylee. I got this vibe from you that told me to go ahead and take you in. I never would have thought I would take someone in like I did, but I just had this feeling that I should. You're the one who is amazing." He says. "And there's really no need to thank me. Ever since the divorce I went through, I never thought I could ever let any girl into my life other than my mom."

"You were married before?" I ask.

Randy sighs. "Yeah, I was married. We were married for quite awhile, but then I found out that she was just using me for my money. Greedy bitch…"

I frown. "I'm sorry that happened. Did you have any kids with her?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did. A little girl named Alanna Marie Orton. She's seven." Randy says. "But sadly, Samantha, my ex, took full custody of her so I never get to see her anyone."

"Wow. I'm sorry." I say. I'm not really sure what to say. I couldn't imagine not being able to see my kid again.

"It's fine. Samantha is just a bitch. She uses Alanna against me sometimes to get money from me. None of the money ever goes towards Alanna. So, I never pay her. It would be different if the money actually went towards Alanna. Then I would be glad to pay the money. But until then, the bitch isn't getting paid." Randy says.

I chuckle. "Point made." I say as our food arrives.

We eat our food and then leave. We get back into the car.

"Is there anything else you need?" Randy asks.

I shake my head. "No. I don't think so. You've already got me a bunch of stuff today. I'm good." I say as I put my seat belt on.

Randy smiles. "I think there's something you could need."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." Randy says as he starts the car and starts driving.

Eventually we end up at an animal center. I get all excited.

"Are we getting a puppy?" I ask.

"Yep. Why not? I like animals." Randy says as we walk into the animal center.

We walk around until I see the perfect puppy. It's a Husky Pomeranian mix, otherwise known as a Pomsky. It's the most beautiful dog I have ever seen in my life.

I walk over to it and let it sniff my hand. It licks me as I pick it up and hold it in my arms. "I want it!" I gush as it licks my face. "She's so cute!"

Randy smiles and pets it. "Okay, let's get it."

* * *

><p>We arrive home after purchasing the puppy and running into a few more stores that I wanted to go to.<p>

I place the puppy on the ground and watch him run wild. I giggle at its cuteness.

"Did you get enough stuff?" Randy asks as he collects all of my bags and carrys them inside for me. I grab the dog stuff that we bought and carry it inside.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much." I say as I turn to Randy and embrace him in a hug. He hugs me back and burrys his face into my hair.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Randy mumbles into my hair. "By the way, you smell really good."

"Thank you." I giggle. "Anyway, I still need to think of a name for the puppy, take the tags off all my new clothes, put them away, pack for the tour, and activate my new phone."

"How about I activate your phone for you while you get your clothes situated? Saves you time and besides, I have nothing better to do. I'll take care of your no named puppy." Randy says as he looks down at me and smiles. "Actually, I think we should name the dog before we do anything."

I smile. "Okay. I think we should name her Saki." I say.

"Doesn't that have to go with monkeys?" Randy asks.

"I think so. I'm not sure. But I like the sounds of it, do you?" I ask.

Randy smiles. "Yes, it works. I like it." He says. "Now, get your fine ass upstairs upstairs and go do whatever you need to do with your clothes. I'll go activate your phone."

I giggle. "Sounds good to me." I say as I go upstairs and into my room. I sit down on the floor and start untagging my clothes.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I finally finish untagging my clothes and putting them away. I grab my new suit case and pile a bunch of clothes into it. I finish all that and go back downstairs. I go around the corner and see Randy sitting on a stool around the kitchen island table, playing around on my new phone. I walk up behind him and hug him from behind.<p>

"Having fun?" I ask as I sit down on the bench behind him.

"Totally. I activated you phone. I also added my number into your contacts." Randy says as he turns and looks at me. "I also made you a Twitter account. Your username is KayleeMarie. You're going to need Twitter if you're going to be around me. I think you'll enjoy the app. Everyone has it."

I laugh. "You sound as bad as a teenager." I say.

"Oh shush, come on. Let's take a selfie. It'll be your first tweet." Randy says as he pulls me into him and wraps his arm around me and smiles. He snaps a picture and captions it ' RandyOrton and I relaxing this fine evening. #FirstTweet'.

I smile as I see that he it already has 50 retweets and 30 favorites. I see that I already have 20 followers.

"Woah. That's so cool!" I say as I clap my hands excitedly. I'm so childish.

"Indeed it is, now come on, let's go watch a movie. You can pick the movie out." Randy says as he grabs my hand and smiles at me. We walk into the living room and sit on the couch together. Randy turns on Netflix and looks over at me.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks.

"Can we watch Zombieland? I love that movie!" I ask as I scoot over and sit closer to Randy. He wraps his arm around me as I lay my head down on his chest.

"Sure. Why not?" Randy says as he puts Netflix on.

We watch the movie as I fall asleep on his chest…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I don't have any questions for this chapter. Instead, I would like for you guys to review your own thoughts and opinions. So… <strong>

**Review!(:**


End file.
